


1 + 5 sentences extras

by askandiwilllie



Series: 1+5 Sentences [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: Prompt fics: first sentence by the prompter, 5 sentences following by me. Very occasionally I write pairings other than Believer Queen. These are those pairings.





	1 + 5 sentences extras

David stood over Henry with his slicked cock in his hand, though he was surprised his grandson wanted to try this, he asked "are you ready?"

Henry bit his lip and nodded, rocking back on his hands and knees and he rasped, “Yeah.”

Carefully, David moved closer, one hand holding the base of his cock while the other gripped Henry’s hip, holding him steady. He pressed slowly into the younger man, and they both groaned at the tight stretch as they came together.

“Feels good,” Henry managed to get out, his hips shifting in small circles as he got used to being filled so completely.

David leaned over Henry’s back, murmuring into his ear, “I’ve just started,” and began to thrust.


End file.
